Do Fairy Tales Come True?
by kphillips
Summary: This is the sequel to The Cost of Being Unfaithful that was requested by so many of you. Scully tries to figure out her feelings for Mulder. Mostly MSR this time around. R&R please! COMPLETED!
1. There Are No Such Thing As Fairy Tales

Disclaimer: I know I don't own them but I thank CC and the folks at Fox for letting me borrow them from time to time. Summary: A lot of folks requested a sequel to my story "The Cost Of Being Unfaithful" so here it is. Since this story begins where that one ends, you may want to read it first. If you can't find it - email me and I will send it along to you. Unlike most of my other stories, this one contains no 'X-file' and is my first attempt at writing a purely MSR story. Spoilers: None Archive: Sure, just let me know where. I would love to know what you think. You can email me at xfstories@yahoo.com. Rating: PG-13 for some adult situations. Nothing too bad though.  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
Chapter One - There Are No Such Thing As Fairy Tales, Right?  
  
Scully read the last page of "Sleeping Beauty" and threw the book down in disgust thinking to herself what a stupid story it was.  
  
A beautiful woman gets tricked into pricking her finger and doesn't awaken until the kiss of true love is bestowed upon her.  
  
What a crock of rubbish.  
  
No one believed these stories anyway, right?  
  
Scully got up and walked into the kitchen wondering for the thousandth time why Wendy had chosen this story to provide the clue that brought Mulder out of the sleeplike coma instead of something more practical.  
  
Wendy had planted the suggestion into Mulder's head that he was to remain asleep like Sleeping Beauty and slept he had. From that horrible moment in Minneapolis when he collapsed in front of Scully until she, out of sheer desperation had taken on the role of Prince Charming, had kissed Mulder while he slept.  
  
He had awaken almost immediately causing Scully to experience both great relief at his recovery and great dread that she was supposed to be Mulder's one true love.  
  
Her mind had been grappling with the notion ever since. Reading the story a dozen times had only added to her confusion.  
  
Was she is his true love? If so, what did that mean to them, their partnership, their work?  
  
But perhaps more importantly, what did it mean if he wasn't hers?  
  
Scully looked at clock and seeing that it was nearing 8 pm toyed with the idea of catching a movie on television. It was a better way to spend a Friday night than dissecting a fairy tale.  
  
Mulder noticed the chance in Scully almost as soon as he had opened his eyes in the hospital room some two weeks before.  
  
His first conscious thought was that someone was kissing him. Very lightly, very tenderly like he was a fragile piece of glass which could easily be broken.  
  
That tender kiss had ended and he had felt something stir within him. He was treated to another kiss and had found himself responding to it wanting desperately to pull himself out of his dreamlike state and into the present so he could enjoy it fully.  
  
The kiss had stopped and he had opened his eyes to find Scully's deep blue ones staring down at him full of love, concern and a single tear as she saw him coming around.  
  
A moment later, the look of pure joy had been replaced with one of comprehension and then confusion as she had quickly retreated to the safety of her chair by his bed.  
  
It had taken him a few minutes to waken fully and when he did, he had asked her what had happened. Scully had explained everything in a clinical manner except for why she had been kissing him.  
  
"Scully" he had asked her "Don't get the wrong idea, but I am a bit curious as to why you were kissing me."  
  
Scully had blushed and Mulder smiled at the memory of it. It was rare that he caught Scully in an embarrassed moment.  
  
She had told him simply how Wendy had put the suggestion of sleep into his head and how she had refused to tell anyone how to break the trance. "The only clue she provided was that you would sleep like Sleeping Beauty."  
  
Scully had stopped there hoping against hope that Mulder would be able to put together the rest of the story himself. After a couple of minutes a large smile covered his face.  
  
"So you are my Prince Charming Scully?" he had said trying not to laugh at the way his partner was squirming in her chair.  
  
"Well, nothing else was working" she said defensively "and I figured what could it hurt?"  
  
Mulder was about to make a crude comment but had pity on her and let it go.  
  
He had let it of for the past two weeks but he knew the time was coming when he and Scully would have to talk about the implications - real or imagined - of that one particular kiss.  
  
He had given it little consideration other than the thought that the kiss had validated his long standing belief that he and Scully would sooner or later end up together.  
  
Scully, on the other hand, had been bothered by the implications a great deal. She was avoiding him like the plague and although Mulder had found it rather amusing at the beginning it was starting to interfere with their work and their relationship.  
  
For years part of Mulder had assumed that whenever the time was right, he and Scully would finally take their relationship to another level. He was not quite sure what that level would be, but he was sure that he and Scully would always be together.  
  
Now, seeing her reaction to the mere thought of being his 'true love', he was beginning to wonder if his assumptions were wrong.  
  
He looked at his watch and noticed that it was getting on towards 8 pm. He laughed at himself for still sitting at work on a Friday night at this late hour.  
  
Mulder made up his mind then. He would stop and pick up some beer and then head over Scully's. It was time they had a little talk.  
  
+++++++++++++++++ End of chapter one. You folks asked for a sequel - I hope you like it! 


	2. A Kiss Is Just A Kiss

Chapter Two - A Kiss Is Just A Kiss  
  
Scully slouched down on her couch and grabbed the remote control and began flipping through the channels. She stopped on the one noticing that the movie "Sommersby" was playing.  
  
She smiled to herself as she put down the remote and settled in to watch. On their case in Minnesota, she and Mulder had taken on the names of Richard and Jodi.  
  
Richard because people often told Mulder that he resembled Richard Gere and Jodi because Mulder liked to tease her about being similar to Jodi Foster in Silence of the Lambs.  
  
Somehow, it felt oddly comforting to see these two people interact so naturally on the screen. She was just getting drawn into the movie when she heard a knock on her door.  
  
Scully groaned and got off the couch and walked over the door not even thinking of checking to see who it was before opening it. She already knew.  
  
Scully looked up at Mulder expectantly and in return he waved his six pack of beer.  
  
"Was wondering if I just hang here for a while" he said. When she said nothing, he pushed past her into the living room.  
  
As soon as she remembered what she was watching, Scully blushed slightly and headed for the remote. But she was too late. Mulder was standing in the middle of the room looking at Richard and Jodi making out passionately.  
  
Scully stomped over, grabbed the remote and snapped off the television.  
  
"Interesting choice of movie" Mulder said shrugging off his coat and going into the kitchen to stick the beer in the fridge. He walked back into the living room and handed Scully one of the two beers he was carrying.  
  
"Thanks" she muttered under her breath.  
  
Mulder nodded his acknowledgement to her and noticed that she was even more wound up here than she had been at the office. He glanced down at the coffee table and saw the book "Sleeping Beauty" sitting there.  
  
Scully apparently had gotten herself all worked over first the book and then the movie.  
  
Mulder took a long drink of his beer and picked up the book. "Catching up on your reading Scully?" he said a bit sarcastically.  
  
"I was just looking at it for clarification." She said rather meekly.  
  
"Clarification?" Mulder said "Of what?"  
  
"Clarification of exactly what Wendy meant when she said she saw to it that you would sleep just like Sleeping Beauty." Her meekness being replaced by anger.  
  
"But the case is closed Scully" Mulder said quietly "and I am miraculously cured. I am not sure what needs to be clarified."  
  
"What needs to be clarified is exactly how a simple little kiss managed to do what several dozen doctors could not do." She said beginning to pace.  
  
"Is it the fact that it took a kiss to wake me up that is bothering you Scully or the fact that you were the one doing the kissing?" he said trying very hard not to loose his own temper.  
  
Scully glared at him for a moment, took a drink of her beer and resumed her pacing. "I don't know Mulder."  
  
"Maybe that is what's bothering you so much Scully." He said standing watching her move around the room like a caged animal.  
  
"Don't you try to use that little PHD on me Mulder" she hissed at him. "I know I will never know for sure who Wendy meant to kiss you. Maybe anyone would have done the trick or maybe. " she stopped not being able to complete the thought.  
  
"Or maybe the kiss had to come from whomever I considered my true love." Mulder said simply.  
  
"Perhaps" she stated flatly.  
  
"And that bothers you?" he said wondering to himself if she was going to wear a hole into the floor with her frantic pacing.  
  
"Maybe" she said just as flatly.  
  
"Is the idea that repulsive to you Scully?" he said not knowing for sure if he wanted to hear the answer.  
  
"Does it repulse me - of course not Mulder. But it scares me to death."  
  
Mulder felt somewhat relieved at this answer. "Why should it scare you? Even if it is true?"  
  
"It couldn't possibly be true. You could never think of me that way" Scully said with a hint of sadness in her voice.  
  
"I couldn't?" Mulder said standing in her way so she abruptly stopped her pacing. He took a step towards her and she instinctively took one back.  
  
"You don't think there is any sort of attraction between us Scully?" he said stepping towards her until he had managed to trap her against the wall. "None?"  
  
Scully just looked up with eyes filled with puzzlement and a tiny amount of fear. Mulder took one of her hands in his and turned it so the palm was facing upward and he kissed it never taking his eyes off of hers.  
  
They darkened slightly as Mulder felt the shiver go through her. "I don't know about you Scully" he said planting another kiss on her palm "but certain parts of my anatomy spring to attention with the mere thought of you."  
  
He let her hand dropped and brought his body close to her so she could feel for herself exactly what he meant. Scully felt her knees begin to turn to water and knew that if he kissed her that she would end up ravishing him right on the spot.  
  
But he didn't kiss her, he just leaned in closer until their lips were barely apart. "I think often of the woman I held in my arms in Minnesota. How she fit so perfectly in my arms when I danced."  
  
Scully knew that if she didn't take a stand right now she would be lost. She took a deep breath and gave Mulder a shove.  
  
He backed away and looked down at her not looking at all surprised by her reaction. "There is a big difference between love and sex Mulder. Even you should know that."  
  
Mulder smiled at her feeble attempt to attack him. "I know that they are different Scully. You can definitely have one without the other but when you have them both.." he raised his eyebrows at her "there is nothing like it."  
  
Scully snorted at this and turned on him ready to continue her attack. "And just how are you supposed to know when you have found 'true love' Mulder? Is the sky suddenly bluer? Do birds suddenly sing more sweetly?"  
  
Mulder laughed at this which made Scully glare at him even more. "What I mean is that one should way the pros and cons of being with someone before deciding whether or not the person is the only true love for them." Mulder laughed again at her. "I am sorry Scully but I guess I am a bit romantic than that. When I follow my heart I don't worry about whether or not it is just logical - I just do it."  
  
"Without thinking about it first?" Scully said. "But then how do you know whether or not it is the right decision?"  
  
Mulder walked over to Scully and cupped her face in her hand. "Scully, haven't you ever allowed yourself to just feel without thinking about it first?"  
  
Scully thought about it for a moment and then shook her head.  
  
"Well, try it sometime you might like it." Mulder said releasing her face and taking his empty beer bottle to the kitchen. He grabbed his coat and put it on.  
  
"I think I have stirred up your pot enough for one evening Scully" he said as he headed for the door.  
  
He was halfway through when Scully called out to him. "Mulder?" she began rather tentatively. He stopped and turned towards her.  
  
"Do you believe it?" she asked barely above a whisper.  
  
"I don't know for sure Scully" he said "But I am willing to find out, if you are."  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
End of chapter two Do you like it so far? 


	3. The Pros And Cons

Chapter Three - The Pros and Cons  
  
Scully looked at her closed front door for a long, long time wondering how Mulder did it. In one short sentence he had managed to perfectly sum up his reaction to the whole 'kiss thing'.  
  
Why couldn't she do the same? Why did she have to think about everything so much? As Mulder had put it - why couldn't she just feel instead of think?  
  
She told herself that she would have to give all of this some thought and then laughed at herself for falling into the same trap again.  
  
Scully clicked the television back on again just in time to see Jodi painfully watch the execution of her man. Her thoughts drifted back to Mulder and she wondered if they would do the same for each other.  
  
She knew they would. That had to mean something, right?  
  
The movie ended and Scully promptly switched channels to catch the news. This held little interest to her and she waded through the rest of the channels finding nothing to interest her.  
  
She tried to read but couldn't settle into any of her books. She thought about working on her case files but realized she was too fidgety for that as well.  
  
Scully knew what was causing her manic behavior. She wanted to talk to Mulder about 'them' now. Right now.  
  
But looking at the clock she saw that is was getting close to midnight. It was too late to go popping over for a chat.  
  
She would wait until morning - or at least try to.  
  
Scully lasted until about 2:30 when she came to the conclusion that she would drive herself mad if she didn't talk to Mulder immediately. She glanced down at the sweats and t-shirt that she had thrown on hours ago but didn't want to waste the time changing.  
  
She hurried down to her car and headed towards Mulder's apartment. The traffic was sparse because of the late hour and she arrived there in record time.  
  
Scully bound up the stairs and stood in front of his door hand ready to knock when a wave of panic hit her. She froze for a moment having no real idea of what she was going to say to Mulder  
  
She thought briefly about going home but knew that if she did she would only return. "Better to get it over with" she said as she knocked on the door.  
  
It took a couple of minutes but a sleepy-eyed Mulder opened the door wearing nothing but his boxers and a look of apprehension.  
  
"What's wrong Scully?" he said as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Has something happened?"  
  
"Yes, I mean no." she said beginning her pacing again. "Nothing has really happened. I just needed to talk to you."  
  
She stopped then and truly saw for the first time the sleepy man standing in front of her trying hard to stifle a yawn. "I am sorry Mulder. I have no right coming over here in the middle of the night. I'll just leave."  
  
"You will do nothing of the sort" Mulder said "heaven knows I have done this sort of thing to you enough times. You are overdo to reciprocate. Just let me thrown on something a little more decent and then you can tell me whatever it is you need to say."  
  
Mulder disappeared into his bedroom and Scully, suddenly overwrought with guilt, headed for the kitchen to put some coffee on.  
  
Mulder appeared in the kitchen just as it was starting to brew and looked at her with eyebrows raised. He was ready to hear what she had to say.  
  
"I have been giving what you said some thought" she began nervously occupying her hands by readying the coffee cups.  
  
"About what?" Mulder said. He was pretty sure he knew about what she was speaking but wanted to make sure.  
  
"About you and me." She said looking up at him timidly. "If I understood you correctly you were willing to give a relationship between us a try."  
  
Mulder nodded. "From what happened between us in Minneapolis Scully, I thought you wanted the same thing. Has that changed now?"  
  
"Yes and no" Scully said pouring the coffee and handing Mulder his cup.  
  
Mulder said nothing in response but went into the living room and settled himself on the couch. Scully sat in a chair across from him - a detail that he noticed but did not mention. Obviously Scully wanted a bit of space right now.  
  
"Out there, after spending so much time with you I thought it would be fun just to be with you when we got back home. You know, just to have some fun together without the responsibility of work and everything coming between us."  
  
"But you weren't looking for us to have a 'real' relationship?" Mulder kept his voice very steady even though he was beginning to not like the direction in which this conversation was going.  
  
"I wasn't looking for anything in particular really." Scully said staring into her coffee cup. "I figured that things would just work themselves out."  
  
"You don't feel the same way now?" Mulder said watching her carefully as she avoided his gaze.  
  
"I know you think I am making way too much out of it, but this whole 'kiss thing' has totally freaked me out." She sipped her coffee still not looking at him.  
  
"Freaked you out? How so?" Mulder said becoming more interested by the minute. Scully rarely discussed her feelings.  
  
"I felt a huge responsibility because of it. Suddenly I was no longer your partner and your best friend but your 'true love'" she paused a moment as if to gather her thoughts. "I couldn't get my mind around what that meant. To me or to you."  
  
"But that isn't the part that really bothered you, was it?" Mulder said cursing himself for knowing his partner so well.  
  
"No it wasn't. I couldn't help but think what would happen if you weren't mine."  
  
"Yours?"  
  
Scully stopped, took a deep breath and finally looked at him. "What if you aren't my 'true love'?"  
  
Mulder felt his stomach drop at this remark but kept his composure. "I take it you have come to the conclusion that I am not. Not to worry Scully."  
  
She cut him off. "What I mean is that I don't know."  
  
Mulder gave a sigh of relief and waiting for her to continue.  
  
"I know you said I just go with my feelings and not think so much and that is the main reason I am here. I felt I had to talk to you - after all you are my best friend - about this. I don't know what to do?"  
  
Mulder felt some small pangs of sympathy for his partner. It had taken a lot for her to come to him like this. He would try, for her sake to act more like her best friend and less like a potential lover.  
  
"Well Scully" he began "when I am making up my mind about something important I often make a list of pros and cons to help me decide."  
  
"Pros and Cons?" Scully repeated. "Do you think it will help?" She looked desperately close to tears.  
  
"It couldn't hurt" Mulder said "I'll start."  
  
"Pro - he is a very handsome man"  
  
Scully laughed at this "Con - all the women know it."  
  
"They do?" Mulder said smiling at her. "Pro - they know each other inside and out."  
  
"Con - they have a tendency to bicker." Scully retorted smiling at him.  
  
She got up and fetched the coffee pot and refilled each of their cups. This time when she returned to the living room she sat next to him on the couch.  
  
"Pro - they understand each other's work schedule"  
  
"Con - their work may be compromised"  
  
"Pro - her mother adores him."  
  
"Con - her brother hates him." This got Mulder laughing again.  
  
"Pro - they both work for the same boss."  
  
"Con - they both work for the same boss."  
  
"Pro" Mulder turned to her and lifted her chin so he could directly into her eyes. "He would do anything for her."  
  
"Con - except for when he ditches her." Mulder grimaced at this but continued.  
  
"Pro" Mulder said "he adores her"  
  
"Con - what happens to work if he doesn't in the future?"  
  
"Pro" Mulder said "he will worship her body as he explores every inch of it" Scully closed her eyes and tried to block the mental picture of Mulder slowly making his way down her.  
  
"Con - she can't give him children."  
  
"Pro - they could always adopt."  
  
"Really?" Scully said looking at him cautiously.  
  
"Really" Mulder replied as he silenced her list making with a gentle kiss.  
  
Their kiss was a gentle one and when they finally came apart Mulder looked at her. "Well, what do you think?"  
  
Scully looked at him and then down at her folded hands. "Would you hate me forever Mulder, if I told you I needed to sleep on it?"  
  
At this comment Mulder burst out laughing. "I would expect nothing less from you Scully." He said giving her a kiss on the top of her head.  
  
"Take all the time you need. I'm not going anywhere - at least not for awhile." He teased.  
  
She got up and walked to the door pulling him down for a kiss on the cheek before leaving. "Thank you Mulder"  
  
"For what?" Mulder said opening the door.  
  
"For being my best friend when I needed it."  
  
"Scully" he said taking her hand in his "No matter what, I will always be that."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++ end of chapter three - comments, suggestions???? It is too sappy?? Would love to know where you think this story should go. 


	4. Off To The Big City

Chapter Four - Off To The Big City  
  
Mulder walked to his office early Monday morning eager to put the weekend behind him and to start the week. With the exception of Scully's unexpected visit late Friday night, the weekend had been relatively uneventful.  
  
He had begun to pick up the phone and to call her at least a dozen times but then thought better of it. He had stated his case to her and now the ball was in her court.  
  
She could come to him.  
  
But what if she didn't?  
  
Mulder put the thought out of his head when he heard the sound of her heels coming down the hall. Glancing at his watch he noticed that she too was running a bit early - at least she wasn't avoiding him.  
  
"Good morning Mulder" Scully said brightly presenting him with a huge cup of coffee and a small paper bag. "Happy Monday"  
  
Mulder frowned when he took the coffee from her and quickly peeked inside the bag where he discovered not one but two of his favorite donuts. "What's up with all of this Scully? Are you trying to soften me up?"  
  
"Come on Mulder, is it really that unusual for me to do something nice for you?"  
  
"Recently, it has been. You have been avoiding me like the plague."  
  
"Well, maybe I feel bad about that and want to make it up to you."  
  
Mulder thought a second and then took a large bite out of the first donut. He chewed and swallowed but paused to speak before taking another bite. "You know you have been pretty crappy for a couple of weeks now but I think another few days of this kind of service will more than make up for it."  
  
At that comment Scully calmly walked over and gave Mulder a small smack on the side of the head.  
  
Scully made no comment on the conversations that had taken place over the weekend, but Mulder could tell immediately that she was much more at ease around him. He decided, however, not to broach the subject of them dating again quite yet.  
  
The rest of the week passed in much the same fashion. Every morning Scully brought Mulder coffee and donuts and every morning Mulder teased her about how much longer it would be until he found a way to forgive her.  
  
It wasn't until Thursday, though, that Mulder felt confident enough to mention getting together over the upcoming weekend.  
  
"Hey Scully" he said as he piled Chinese takeout into his mouth "Got any plans for the weekend?"  
  
Scully swallowed her bite of chicken before replying. "No, I don't think so, why?"  
  
"Well, a couple of my buddies from Oxford are in New York hosting a philosophy seminar and I thought I would go up and visit them." He took a drink of soda and continued "and I was wondering if you would like to come with me?"  
  
Scully stopped mid-chew and looked at him not saying anything.  
  
Mulder took this to be a negative reaction and muttered practically under his breath "I thought it would be nice if they could meet you."  
  
Scully continued her chewing, took a long drink of diet soda. "Would I be traveling as your partner?" she said glancing over at him.  
  
"No, I thought it would be kind of fun to just act like a regular couple for a change."  
  
Scully nodded contemplating whether or not to take another bite. "A couple huh?". She saw his face fall as he anticipated her rejection and plopped another piece of chicken into her mouth. "Are we driving" she said as she chewed "or flying?"  
  
Mulder perked up immediately "I thought it would be more romantic to take the train. Give us a change to unwind a bit and..you know. talk."  
  
Scully was still chewing but nodded. "Do I get my own room?" she asked.  
  
"Scully, you can have whatever you want?" Mulder said trying to hide his enthusiasm.  
  
"Does that include a visit to Saks Fifth Avenue and the chocolate shop in Rockefeller Center?"  
  
Mulder laughed. "Only if you let me pick out something frilly for you to wear."  
  
It was settled. They would leave on the 2pm train Friday afternoon getting into the City in time to settle into their hotel rooms and enjoy a late dinner. They would hook up with Mulder's friends on Saturday morning.  
  
Mulder managed to even talk Skinner into giving them Monday off because of the overtime they had put in during their stay in Minnesota.  
  
Amtrak lobby  
  
Scully arrived first pulling her suitcase behind her wondering again exactly why she had agreed to this weekend away with Mulder.  
  
Hadn't she spent the entire previous weekend convincing herself to proceed very slowly and very cautiously with him.  
  
All that good planning had gone out the window when she saw the look of defeat in his eyes.  
  
She looked around the waiting area but there was no sign of Mulder. She glanced at her watch - she was a bit early, even for her.  
  
She pulled her bag slowly behind her as she began to peer into the windows of the many small shops that lined the waiting area. She was looking at a very skimpy nightdress in one window when she felt someone coming up behind her.  
  
"I will be happy to buy that for you Scully?" Mulder said looking over her head into the shop window.  
  
Scully blushed and quickly changed the subject. "Do you have our tickets Mulder?"  
  
Mulder patted his jacket. "Right here. But the train hasn't arrived yet. Why don't we sit down and make ourselves comfortable while we wait."  
  
They sat and Mulder told her about his two friends Charlie and Randy. They had been friends since his second year at Oxford. They had studied psychology and philosophy and were not only published authors, but were on the lecture circuit as well.  
  
Charlie and Randy would be in New York for several months while they toured the East Coast before returning to London.  
  
Their train was announced and Scully and Mulder boarded it. Surprisingly it was relatively empty and they managed to find a pair of double seats facing across from each other.  
  
As soon as the train began moving and their tickets collected, Scully kicked off her practical black pumps and started to rub her tired feet.  
  
"Allow me" Mulder said patting his lap  
  
Scully gave him a quizzical look then put her feet up in his lap. He took the first one between his two hands and began to massage it deeply.  
  
Scully's eyes practically rolled to the back of her head it felt so good. "Mulder, how come I never knew about this" she said blissfully barely able to keep her eyes open.  
  
"Because until now you have only dealt with Fox Mulder Special Agent extraordinaire" This comment elicited a snort from Scully.  
  
"But now you are being treated to Fox Mulder kind and attentive potential boyfriend." He tried to say this as lightly as he could. His head was down so he could see what he was doing but he managed a peek at Scully.  
  
She sat the same with her head back looking actually quite relaxed. "If you like this Scully, you should experience one of my back rubs."  
  
Scully slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. They were several shades darker than normal and bore right through him.  
  
"Mulder, shame on you for keeping such things from me." She smiled wickedly at him and closed her eyes again.  
  
Mulder finished off the foot rub and Scully regretfully curled her legs up under her in an attempt to get warm. The air conditioning was running full blast and even with her light sweater she was getting chilled.  
  
Mulder saw her feeble attempts at warming herself up and finally motioned to the seat next to him. "Come here Scully" he said "let me warm you up a bit."  
  
Scully said nothing seeming to weigh her options but the thought of being warm won out. She plopped herself down next to Mulder surprised to find him so warm.  
  
"You're hot" she said stating the obvious.  
  
"Why thank you Scully, I think you're hot too." He joked wrapping an arm around her.  
  
Scully gave him a playful slap before snuggling in a bit closer. They sat there in silence and within a few minutes Mulder noticed that Scully had fallen asleep against him.  
  
He smiled down at her sleeping form and gave her a chaste kiss on the top of the head. "So much for talking" he said to himself as he contented himself to look out the window instead.  
  
They arrived at Penn Station at the height of rush hour. Scully wanted to take the subway up to Central Park and their hotel, but Mulder wouldn't hear of it.  
  
"We are on vacation Scully" he scolded her "taxis all the way."  
  
Scully rolled her eyes at him but gave in. "Okay Mulder, but you have to let me start paying for something."  
  
They were walking down the middle of the street and Mulder abruptly stopped and turned to her. "You are not paying for a thing Scully."  
  
She opened her mouth to protest but he cut her off. "I invited you up here so that makes you my guest. I am paying for everything, is that clear?"  
  
It wasn't at all, but Scully was smart enough not to argue the point on 34th Street with hundreds of people rushing past her. She would correct the situation once they got to the hotel.  
  
She couldn't keep totally quiet though as she rushed to keep up with him as he strode down the street. He stopped to hail a taxi and she rushed up next to him.  
  
"But Mulder, New York is so expensive. I can't let you pay for everything."  
  
Mulder opened the door to the taxi that had just stopped and allowed her to enter first. He supervised the placement of their luggage in the truck and then joined her.  
  
He smiled at her. "Unknown Fox Mulder fact number two" he began after giving the driver their hotel name. "My mother comes from money. Lots of it."  
  
Scully didn't appear to understand what this meant so he continued. "I am loaded Scully."  
  
"Oh" she said.  
  
He laughed at her shocked expression. "Who knows what else you will find out this weekend Scully."  
  
They arrived at their hotel and it took all of Scully's willpower not to stare at it like some tourist in the big city for the first time. After spending more nights than she cared to remember in flea-bitten motels with her partner, she assumed they would be staying at one of the less expensive hotel chains.  
  
The hotel in front of which she was standing was huge, ornate and judging by the multiple doormen out front very expensive.  
  
She thought for a moment that maybe she would let Mulder pay for at least the hotel. "A couple nights here will equal my monthly rent" she thought to herself as she followed Mulder into the lobby.  
  
"My family always stayed here when we came to town" he explained as he walked over to the receptionist and checked in. "It was my mother's favorite."  
  
"Really?" Scully said as she looked around the room taking in the lavish furnishing and huge crystal chandelier. "It's certainly is beautiful."  
  
"I'm glad you think so Scully" he said softly as he signed his name and took their two room keys. "I managed to get us side by side rooms with an adjoining balcony. I hope that is okay."  
  
"Sounds perfect" Scully said following him to the elevator.  
  
Mulder handed Scully her room key and went into his own room leaving her to get situated. She slid the plastic key card through the lock and opened the door.  
  
Her jaw almost hit the floor. The room was absolutely gorgeous.  
  
The room featured a small sitting area (with fireplace), French doors out to the balcony, and a bathroom complete with whirlpool. The highlight, however, was the four poster king size bed.  
  
It was lavishly covered and was adorned with a least a dozen pillows of different sizes and textures.  
  
"So this is how the wealthy live. Who knew?" she said to herself.  
  
Scully was about to unpack when she caught a glimpse of the view through the French doors. She stepped out onto the balcony and first the second time within five minutes her jaw dropped open.  
  
The view was spectacular. The balcony overlooked Central Park and its surrounding buildings which were just beginning to be illuminated.  
  
Scully still was one hundred percent sure that coming here with Mulder had been a good idea, but she had to give the man credit. He definitely knew how make a good impression.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a discreet knock on the door followed by Mulder letting himself in. He joined Scully on the balcony leaning over the railing like a kid trying to get the best view possible.  
  
"It's beautiful Mulder" Scully said when he straightened himself back up. "Thank you."  
  
Mulder smiled at her enjoying the somewhat dazzled look she still had on her face. It was rare that he talked about the family fortune and even rarer that he actually tapped into it.  
  
He was glad he splurged for this weekend. Scully was definitely worth it.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Mulder said trying to speak over the growling sound coming from his own stomach.  
  
"Starving." Scully replied tactfully ignoring the sound.  
  
"Great - I know this great place where they serve Middle Eastern food where you sit on the floor and eat with your fingers." He said leading her towards the door.  
  
"You aren't going to try and get me to eat bugs again are you?" Scully said giving him a skeptical look.  
  
"No, I am not and besides bugs are better testing than you would think."  
  
Dinner was superb. They were seated in a dark corner of the restaurant and were serenaded by local music as they fed each other with their fingers and laughed at the mess they made of themselves.  
  
Despite her reservations about making the trip, Scully was thoroughly enjoying herself. Although she enjoyed Mulder's company most of the time, the relaxed Mulder sitting across from her was even more charming that the one with whom she shared an office.  
  
He was the perfect gentleman throughout the meal even though Scully could feel the small sparks of electricity every time they touched or fed each other. Even when he escorted her back to their hotel, he did little more than guide her through the doorways in his normal manner.  
  
They stood at their respective doors saying good night when Scully decided to ask Mulder a question. "Mulder, why all this?" she said waving her hand around to indicate she was speaking of the hotel "All now?"  
  
"I don't understand what you're asking Scully" Mulder said enjoying the fact that he had his partner relatively confused.  
  
"You know the trip to New York, the glamorous hotel, the romantic dinner. I just want to know why?"  
  
Mulder just smiled at her. "Why do you think Scully?"  
  
"The only possible reason I could think of is to get me in bed?" she said a bit sheepishly.  
  
At that comment Mulder walked over to her and lifted her chin with his fingers looking directly into her eyes. "Come on Scully" he said a bit huskily "I think we both know if I just wanted to bed you I would have been able to accomplish that without leaving DC."  
  
Scully wanted to protest this theory but since his close presence was sending shockwaves through her, decided to keep quiet. She knew he was right.  
  
"Then why?" she demanded.  
  
Mulder's look softened then and he gave her a chaste kiss on the forehead.  
  
"Maybe I am just trying to get you to fall in love with me Scully - ever think about that?"  
  
With that comment he went into his room leaving Scully standing in the hallway opening and closing her mouth like a beached fish.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++ End chapter four - comments??? 


	5. Charlie and Randy

Chapter Five - Charlie and Randy  
  
Scully slept very little that night. She tossed and turned replaying over and over again what Mulder had said.  
  
"Was he serious or just teasing her?" she thought to herself. She was rather sure he was serious but for some reason still couldn't bring herself to accept the fact that Mulder thought of her in that way.  
  
The sunlight was pouring into her room when she heard a knock at the door following by the sliding of a keycard. Scully pulled the covers up over her and regretted for a second the fact that she and Mulder had exchanged their extra key cards.  
  
When Mulder entered the room pushing a tray full of hot coffee and breakfast pastries, she tossed her regrets out the window.  
  
"Good morning sleepy head" Mulder said bringing her over a cup of coffee and kissing on the forehead.  
  
"Sleep well?" he asked knowing perfectly well by her appearance that she hadn't.  
  
"Not particularly" she grumbled at him  
  
"Want to talk about it?" he said picking up a cup and sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
"No" Scully said sipping her coffee. It was just what she needed.  
  
"Didn't think so." Mulder said chuckling. "I just came in here to tell you that we are meeting Charlie and Randy in the lobby of the hotel for coffee in about an hour."  
  
"An hour!" Scully said looking over at the clock for the first time. It read 9:30.  
  
Mulder chuckled at her again thinking how cute she looked when she wasn't in total control of the situation. He got off the bed and headed towards the door.  
  
"I'm going to walk around a bit so we can just meet in the lobby around 10:30 - okay?"  
  
Scully simply nodded and she tried to gulp down the hot coffee. "Great, see you then." Mulder grabbed a danish and headed out the door.  
  
Scully managed to push all thoughts of Mulder out of her mind as she scrambled to get ready. Meeting new people on a social basis had never been a strong point of hers and the thought of meeting a couple of Mulder's college buddies had her rather intimidated.  
  
She pondered over what to wear for quite a while finally settling on a pair of jeans, a simple black sleeveless top and black boots. She spun around the mirror several times hoping she looked all right.  
  
And then got promptly mad at herself for worrying about it so much. She glanced at the clock noticing that is was just past ten thirty.  
  
"Great" she thought to herself as she hurried out the door "another thing for Mulder to chuckle at. The ever punctual Dana Scully was actually going to be late."  
  
When the doors to the elevator opened she looked around and spotted Mulder standing and talking to two men. They were both around the same height as Mulder one with blonde hair and the other with black.  
  
As Scully approached them she noticed that the two of them were standing together just a little too close and wondered if they were a couple. She filed away this little question to ask Mulder later.  
  
Randy was the first to notice Scully approaching.  
  
"Hey Fox, is Dana petite about a size 4 with the most beautiful red hair?" he asked giving Mulder a discreet nudge.  
  
"That sounds like her" Mulder said looking up and seeing Scully walking towards them.  
  
"She's a looker Mulder - does she dye her hair?"  
  
Mulder rolled his eyes at Randy and took a step towards Scully giving her a quick peck on the cheek and leading her towards his friends.  
  
"Scully these are my old buddies Charlie and Randy."  
  
Charlie was the first to shake Scully's hand. He had short black hair and green eyes that spoke to his Celtic heritage. His grip was firm and Scully couldn't help but picture him running around a rugby field.  
  
Randy, on the other hand was definitely not the rugby player type. His blonde hair was meticulously styled and it offset his deep brown eyes and delicate face perfectly.  
  
His shake was not as firm but very friendly. "Fox, why do you call this beautiful creature Scully?" he scolded Mulder. "We shall call her Dana, won't we Charlie?"  
  
"Works for me if it works for her" Charlie said laughing at Randy.  
  
"Dana is fine" Scully said taking an instant liking to them.  
  
"Shall we get a cup of coffee?" Mulder said leading the way to the dining room.  
  
The next hour was spent briefly getting to know each other. Charlie and Randy explained how they had met Mulder during a seminar on hate crimes being committed against homosexuals.  
  
"I think he was the only straight man there" Randy said "and we were all so disappointed."  
  
"You seemed to have gotten over it" Mulder laughed looking deliberately at Charlie.  
  
They all laughed and then Charlie asked Scully if she was a Yankee fan. When she replied that she followed baseball only a little, Randy's face lit up.  
  
"Dana" he said "these two were hoping to catch the game this afternoon and I detest baseball. I don't suppose there is any way I can talk you into going shopping with me instead."  
  
Scully looked at Mulder for a clue on how he wanted her to answer. "You did say you wanted to go to Saks Scully" he said  
  
Scully had to admit that she would much rather spend the time shopping then at a baseball game even if she barely knew her shopping companion.  
  
"Are you sure you won't mind?" she said already planning in her head where she wanted to go.  
  
"Scully, I would love to have you there but I don't mind in the least. Charlie here is an even bigger fan than I am."  
  
"I'll take good care of him." Charlie said "I'll even buy him a beer or two"  
  
"And Cracker Jack?" Mulder said smiling  
  
"If you behave yourself." Charlie said laughing.  
  
It was settled then. They finished off their coffee and left the hotel together - Mulder and Charlie off to Yankee Stadium and Scully and Randy to shop.  
  
Randy and Scully stood outside the hotel trying to decide where to go first. They watched the two others walk away.  
  
"I tell you Dana" Randy said giving a brief sigh "that Fox of yours has one good looking ass."  
  
Scully couldn't help but laugh mainly because she had always thought so herself.  
  
"He is not my 'Fox'" she said "but even so, I have to admit you are right about that."  
  
Randy and Scully started their shopping spree at Bloomingdales since Scully had never been to the New York store before. They spent a few hours wandering around the store looking at clothes and working on putting together the perfect outfit for Scully to wear to the party they were all going to that night.  
  
The party was being held in the Village and the crowd there would be a mix of artists, musicians and other high brow bohemian types. Scully knew she had not brought the proper clothes.  
  
Randy had a wonderful eye for color and style and was a wonderful shopping companion. He patiently waited as she tried on outfit after outfit and gave her constructive criticism of each one.  
  
They left Bloomingdale's very tired but with several large bags filled with clothes, accessories and shoes.  
  
"I don't know about you honey" Randy said as they got out to the sidewalk. "But I good go for a nice glass of wine."  
  
Scully nodded her agreement and they headed over a couple of blocks to a small bistro that Randy had discovered a few months before. Within minutes they were sipping wine and eating some delicious French food.  
  
They talked of clothes and shoes and nothing to personal until about halfway through the second glass of wine.  
  
"So Dana" Randy started putting down his glass of wine and looking at her with unabashed curiosity "I know this is none of my business, but I simply half to know how Fox is in bed."  
  
Scully must have turned red on the spot for Randy took one look at her and had to keep from laughing out loud.  
  
He took her hand "Judging by your reaction, either you haven't done it yet or you are really shy about such things. Which is it?"  
  
Scully barely knew this man and very rarely discussed with anyone such private details of her life. But for some reason, she felt she could be very open with Randy and that he wouldn't judge her.  
  
"We haven't done it" she mumbled before gulping down the rest of her wine and motioning for the waitress to refill it.  
  
"Really?" Randy said sounding quite amazed. "Now that is saying something about how Fox feels about you."  
  
"What it says" Scully said rather coldly "is that he doesn't find me attractive. He has barely touched me since we've been here."  
  
Scully turned a bit red again after realizing what she had just said. The wine must be taking its toll on her.  
  
"That's where you are wrong Dana" Randy said suddenly all serious "Fox loves sex and slept around all the time in college. Charlie and I always thought it was because he was looking for the love he never got from his own family."  
  
Scully listened fascinated. This was a glimpse into Mulder's personality that she had never seen before.  
  
"The only times Fox would abstain for trying to get into a girl's pants was when he really cared about her and wanted to base the relationship on more than just sex."  
  
Scully frowned a little bit at this thinking off all the movies that Mulder liked to watch in the privacy of his own home.  
  
Randy patted the hand he was still holding. "Of course, if you want to speed things along a little bit, we can skip Saks and go get you a little something to wear that would get his attention."  
  
Scully laughed out loud at this thought. "He would probably drop dead if I did that." She had to admit the thought was tempting although she still had her doubts about the logic of the two of them being together.  
  
"Well, if you change your mind let me know." Randy said releasing her hand and taking another bite of his lunch. "In the meantime, eat up I have to sober you up a little bit before we finish shopping."  
  
Yankee Stadium  
  
Mulder looked at Charlie with new founded admiration. The seats that Charlie mentioned having use of for his time in New York in passing were third row right along the third base line.  
  
"Geez, Charlie" Mulder said sitting down and trying not to spill his beer. "Who did you sleep with to get these seats?"  
  
"George Steinbrenner" Charlie replied causing Mulder to laugh. "Actually, our agent who books our speaking engagements knows someone who knows someone in the Yankee front office. She is not much of a fan but didn't want to give up the seats so she lets me use them whenever I can."  
  
"Good deal" Mulder said sipping his beer. "Randy doesn't do games?"  
  
"Not unless absolutely necessary. He would much rather shop. What about Dana?" Charlie said.  
  
"Scully has been to a couple of games with me, but as a rule up until recently we didn't really socialize outside of work."  
  
"Why is that?" Charlie said "you two seem to be a pretty good pair."  
  
"I guess we were both scared that a personal relationship would interfere with our work." Mulder said as he watched the batters finish up batting practice.  
  
"So why now?" Charlie said after moaning at the lousy swings one of the batters way making.  
  
"I am not quite sure." Mulder said shaking his head at the same batter. "We just finished up an undercover case where we had to pretend we were married. I guess playing that role gave me a taste of what it would be like to be with her."  
  
Charlie nodded and bit into his hot dog "Why aren't these things ever hot?" he said "I am glad you brought her up here to meet us Fox. Especially after we have been hearing about her for all these years."  
  
"I never realized I spoke about her much." Mulder said between chews of his own hot dog.  
  
"Are you kidding?" Charlie said chuckling "you have talked about her in practically every phone call or email since she became your partner. Randy and I always figured it would just be a matter of time."  
  
Mulder said nothing but took another bite trying to remember if he had indeed spoken of Scully so much.  
  
"Since this is your first time traveling as a couple, I am a bit surprised that you are willing to drag yourself out of your hotel room" Charlie said "even for a Yankee game."  
  
Mulder looked a bit sheepishly at him. "We aren't sharing a room yet Charlie"  
  
"What?" Charlie said with a look of mock shock on his face. "Fox Mulder the Casanova of Oxford is actually sleeping alone."  
  
Mulder gave him a mock look of anger before smiling "I wouldn't tell anyone but you this Charlie - not even Randy - but I have been with one woman for one night since we became partners."  
  
Charlie could help but laugh at the thought of his ever-horny friend playing the role of the monk. "I am sorry Fox" he said wiping the tears from his eyes "I hope she is worth the wait."  
  
"She will be" Mulder said sitting back and turning his attention to the game as the announcer listed the starting lineup.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++ end of chapter five. I am not 100% sure where I am going with this story and would appreciate all suggestions. 


	6. A Smart Man Would Marry Her On The Spot

Chapter Six - A Smart Man Would Marry Her On The Spot  
  
Both Scully and Mulder enjoyed their first full day in New York. Scully had not only gotten a ton of new clothes but a new friend as well.  
  
Mulder's beloved Yankees had given him a win.  
  
Scully arrived back to the hotel first. Randy had come with her because she could not manage all her packages alone.  
  
Spreading them out bed on her bed, Scully began to feel a twinge of buyer's remorse. "How am I going to get all these home Randy?" she said over her shoulder as she surveyed the damaged. "I only brought a little carryon with me."  
  
Randy who was busily checking out every nook and cranny in the room waved off her concerns. "You can either borrow one of my bags to get it home or buy a new one for yourself."  
  
He walked over to where Scully was looking at the clothes. "Dana, you didn't tell me how absolutely fabulous your room is. Talk about romantic."  
  
He sat down on the bed and bounced up and down slightly to test it out. "Are you sure you don't want to buy a slinky little outfit and maybe some scented candles?"  
  
Scully laughed at him "I'm sure. It is a pretty room, isn't it?"  
  
"Would it be to presumptuous of me to ask you how much it is?" Randy said eyebrows raised "We are staying over at the Village in a room that is nice but nothing like this."  
  
"I have no idea" Scully said feeling another twinge of guilt "Mulder is picking up the tab."  
  
"Is he now?" Randy said as if this simple fact was shining yet another light onto Mulder's feelings for Scully.  
  
Scully looked puzzled so he explained. "It is very rare indeed for Fox to let people know how well off he is."  
  
"I know that, I had no idea until yesterday. how much." Scully began and then stopped herself realizing she was being rude.  
  
Randy smiled knowingly at her. "You know Dana, it isn't polite to talk about money.. But I never claimed to be much of a gentleman."  
  
Scully smiled at this wondering if he would continue.  
  
"Fox's mother comes from a lot of 'old' money. His grandmother set up trusts for both him and his sister Samantha."  
  
He frowned at the mention of Samantha's name. "Since Fox would never admit to her being gone, that money is just sitting there waiting. I believe if Samantha doesn't return within a 25 year time frame, Fox will get that money too."  
  
Scully sat down next to Randy fascinated. "Of course, Fox has already said he will either keep the money until she returns or donate it to charity."  
  
Randy smiled in attempt to lighten the mood. "And if all that money wasn't enough, his father got paid a fortune for whatever government work he did. I suppose all of that has been left to Fox as well."  
  
"I can see not flaunting your money, but he didn't even tell me about it." Scully said realizing that she was a bit hurt to have been deprived of this piece of information.  
  
"You can thank that bitch Phoebe Green for that Dana" Randy said making it quite obvious what he thought of her.  
  
"God, he was crazy about her and she played him like a fiddle." Randy said staring into space as if he were reliving those days back in Oxford.  
  
"He would do anything for her, get her any little trinket she wanted. And believe me, she wanted a lot of trinkets." Randy said "Charlie and I weren't together back then but we hung out with them quite a bit."  
  
"She hated us. Hated our influence on Fox. She wanted to be the only one who could control him. She did everything she could to destroy our friendship."  
  
Randy stopped staring into space and looked at Scully "and she almost succeeded too. But she got a little too greedy, even for Mulder indulgence of her. She began cheating on him and when he found out they had a huge fight about it."  
  
Randy snorted a bit at the memory of it. "She told him that he really meant nothing to her and that she basically was after him for his money. I don't think he has really mentioned much about it since."  
  
"He is opening himself up to you Dana" Randy said getting up and heading for the door. He sighed then. "As much as I would love to sit and talk about how much I hate Phoebe, I need to get back to my room and figure out what I am wearing tonight." Scully laughed. "Make sure you don't wear the same thing as me" she teased him as he went through the door.  
  
Randy closed the door smiling and headed towards the elevator. It opened and out stepped Mulder.  
  
"Hi Fox, how was the game?" Randy said.  
  
"Great, we won. How was shopping?" Mulder said wondering what his friend thought of Scully.  
  
"Smashing" Randy said smiling knowingly at him. "You know Fox, you have a keeper there with Dana. If I actually dated women, I would try to steal her away from you."  
  
Mulder laughed at this and Randy continued "If you were smart Fox, you would marry her as soon as possible." He stepped into the elevator and pushed the down button "and honeymoon at our estate in London"  
  
The doors shut and Randy disappeared leaving Mulder standing there pondering what Randy had said. "Well at least I know my best friends like the idea" he thought to himself as he headed towards his room. "Now all I have to do is convince myself and Scully."  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
end of chapter six. I promise the next chapter will be longer. 


	7. I Never Inhaled

Chapter Seven - I Never Inhaled  
  
Mulder tapped on Scully's door around seven o'clock so he could escort her to the party in the Village.  
  
As he waited for her to open the door he thought to himself how much he had missed not seeing her since that morning.  
  
She opened the door and all thoughts of missing her went out the window as Mulder's jaw fell open.  
  
Scully stood there clad in a low cut black sleeveless top that clung to her every curve. Beneath it she wore a black broomstick skirt and high heels that sent Mulder's imagination running wild.  
  
Around her throat she wore a simple silver necklace replacing her gold cross. The pendant hung tantalizing close to where you could spot a hint of cleavage. Her wrists were covered with silver bracelets.  
  
Scully saw Mulder's reaction and began to go back into the room muttering about changing her clothes.  
  
Mulder stopped her with a hand on her shoulder and slowly turned her around to face him. "Don't change a thing Scully" he said a bit huskily. "Just give me a minute to overcome the urge to ravish you right here in the hallway."  
  
This comment got a small smile from Scully. "Do you like it?" she said softly. "Randy talked me into buying it."  
  
"Remind me to thank him" Mulder said under his breath. "Do I like it Scully? I would have to be without a pulse not to like it." He slowly spun her around so he could get a better look at her. "Hell, I think Charlie may even turn straight again when he sees you. I know for sure that Randy will be green with jealousy that you hotter than him tonight."  
  
Scully smiled grew a bit larger now. "Really Mulder?"  
  
"Really Scully" he said offering her his arm. They made quite a pair. Him in his black jeans, black t-shirt and black boots and her in her all black outfit.  
  
They would definitely fit in with the crowd at the party.  
  
They arrived at the party about 30 minutes later and it was already in full swing. It was held in the building owned by a friend of Charlie's - Eli.  
  
The bottom floor housed an impressive art gallery while the upper floors housed Eli's apartment. The rooms featured high tin ceilings and floor to ceiling windows.  
  
The furniture was modern and sparse with most of the seating coming from large overstuffed cushions thrown all around the room. Even though the rooms were rather large in size, they all had an intimate feeling to them.  
  
Every room was swarming with people a fact that made Scully, despite her appropriate attire, quite nervous.  
  
"Relax" Mulder said as they worked their way into the room. "Artist types, in general, like everyone even uptight FBI agents."  
  
Scully gave him a dirty look but took his offered hand and followed him through the crowd.  
  
Mulder spotted Eli and quickly introduced Scully to him. Eli pointed them in the direction of the bar and told them to make themselves at home.  
  
"How do you know Eli?" Scully said barely able to hear herself above the crowd.  
  
"He is another one of Phoebe's rejected lovers. We met at a cocktail party a few years back. We got talking and found out that both of us had spent considerable time in England. We began to play 'do you know so-and-so' and discovered that we had each been one of Phoebe's doormats."  
  
Mulder gave Scully a smile as he poured her a glass of wine. "We have been buddies ever since."  
  
Scully accepted the wine wondering if sipping it would help with the slight hangover she had from the several glasses of wine she had with Randy.  
  
Mulder poured himself a beer, put his hand on her back and steered her away from the densest part of the crowd. He bent over and spoke into her ear.  
  
"Thanks" he said simply.  
  
"My pleasure" she responded "Why are you thanking me."  
  
"For putting up with this and the Yankees all in one day."  
  
She smiled at him and was about to respond when she heard a shriek coming from across the room. Listening carefully she realized that someone was shrieking her name.  
  
"I told you he would be jealous" Mulder whispered as Randy descended upon them.  
  
"Oh my God Dana!" he said circling her. "You look absolutely unbelievable."  
  
"Fox, I can't believe you didn't ravish her on the spot when you saw her" he said looking at Mulder frowning.  
  
Mulder just smiled and said nothing but nodded his greeting to Charlie who had joined them.  
  
Randy took Dana's arm "Come on girlfriend, I know that Fox will hide in this corner all night" he rolled his eyes at Mulder "but you need to be flaunted and I am just the one to do it."  
  
He walked away pulling Scully, who was looking nervously at Mulder, along with him.  
  
As soon as she was out of earshot Charlie smiled knowingly at Mulder. "She is hot Fox"  
  
Mulder smiled at his friend "and it is wasted on you." He and Charlie then began to dissect, for the third time that day, the Yankee game.  
  
About hour had passed before Randy returned Scully to Mulder. She looked a bit flushed from both the heat of the room and the several glasses of wine she had been given.  
  
Randy quickly told Mulder and Charlie that the dancing was about to begin on the second floor. He raised his eyebrow at Charlie who shrugged. "Sorry Fox, duty calls, we can talk more about those pitching changes later. See you up there?"  
  
Mulder replied "I am sure we will be up there shortly"  
  
Charlie and Randy left and Mulder turned his full attention to Scully appreciating how pretty she looked with her cheeks mildly flushed.  
  
"Did you have fun with Randy?" Mulder asked  
  
"Yes, I did. It's funny you know Mulder." She began "if you told me yesterday that I would allow a homosexual man I have never met before to not only pick out my clothes for me but then drag me around to meet practically everyone here tonight, I would have told you that you were crazier than normal."  
  
Mulder laughed. "Randy has that effect on people. He starts talking and before you know it you are doing what he wants." "I was a bit surprised at how many people here know you Mulder" she said looking up at him a bit questioningly.  
  
"I guess I have met most of them from time to time over the years. Eli is known for his parties big and small and I try to make as many as I can."  
  
Scully nodded trying not to feel upset about yet another part of Mulder's life that she was not privy to.  
  
Mulder sensed this slight change of mood and decided to try and lighten it. "And how did Randy introduce you. As the gun toting FBI Agent?"  
  
Scully blushed a bit. "Actually he called me your girlfriend." She looked up at Mulder to judge his reaction. Seeing none she continued. "I didn't know whether or not to contradict him so I said nothing. I hope you don't mind."  
  
Mulder smiled down at her. "How could I possibly mind being referred to as the boyfriend of the hottest woman in the room. All the single men here, and probably some of the taken ones too, probably had their eye on you. Guess they will be disappointed now."  
  
Upstairs they heard the muffled sounds of the music beginning to play.  
  
"Shall we?" Mulder said raising an eyebrow at his partner.  
  
"Sure, why not" Scully said.  
  
Mulder guided Scully upstairs to where a large room had been cleared of all furniture with the exception of a few chairs. The music poured from an old jukebox that had been preprogrammed with all of Eli's favorite songs.  
  
They stood side by side in silence for a while just watching the couples move around the dance floor. Looking at the couples, Mulder couldn't help but remember how good Scully had felt in his arms when they had been forced to dance together as man and wife during the case in Minnesota.  
  
The B-52's began to blast out of the jukebox and before he could ask her to join him Randy and Charlie walked over. Before she knew what hit her, Randy had dragged Scully out onto the dance floor leaving Charlie and Mulder alone.  
  
"Randy's quite the dancer" Mulder said with amusement as he watched Randy gyrate around the floor.  
  
"Yes he is" Charlie said laughing himself. "That's why I mainly stick to the slow dances."  
  
Mulder laughed but he continued. "Randy also wanted me to come over and ask you why you two haven't danced yet. We both know you love to dance and I can't think of a lovelier partner for you."  
  
Mulder shrugged. "What can I tell you, we are both are chicken when it comes to such things."  
  
"Don't you care for her?" Charlie asked looking puzzled. Mulder nodded. "And from what I can see, she seems to care for you too."  
  
Mulder shrugged again. "Perhaps"  
  
"I think you two should stop thinking so much and just have some fun." Charlie said gesturing to Randy who was busily spinning Scully all around the dance floor. "Fox, take a page out of Randy's book - he never lets an opportunity pass him by."  
  
The song finished and Scully and Randy returned both looking a bit flushed. Randy kissed Scully's hand. "That was a delight my dear" he said. "we shall do it again if he" he looked directly at Mulder "doesn't get his act in gear soon."  
  
"Okay" Scully said still trying to catch her breath. "That will be fun."  
  
The music began again. This time is was a slow Joe Crocker song. Randy raised an eyebrow at Charlie and they headed out to dance.  
  
Mulder looked down at Scully. "Do you think you have enough strength let to take a spin with me?"  
  
"I might be able to manage it" she said letting him take her hand and lead her out onto the dance floor.  
  
They fitted together just as she remembered. Arms wrapped around each other's waists with Mulder's head resting gently on top of hers.  
  
They spun slowly to the music totally unaware of anything but the feel of each other. Two more slow songs followed and they remained attached to each other until the music finally came to an end.  
  
As they drew apart Scully looked up at Mulder expecting him to finally kiss her. He did, but once again chastely on the top of her head after he thanked her for the dance.  
  
Scully smiled up at him although she felt a bit puzzled by his gesture. She had been sure that she had felt signs of his arousal as they danced but now thought that she had been just imagining it. Mulder offered to get her something from the bar and she opted for a martini. He raised an eyebrow at the switch from her normal glass of wine but said nothing.  
  
If Mulder wasn't really attracted to her, the martini would help her forget Scully thought as she tried not to sulk.  
  
Randy, who seemed to have a knack for spotting trouble, swooped down on her while she was pacing along the dance floor.  
  
"You two looked very sexy out there Dana" he said before realizing that her mood had changed. "What's the matter, honey?"  
  
"Nothing really Randy. I am having a good time, really. It's just that sometimes I forget that although Mulder seems to care for me it doesn't seem to be in a sexual way." Scully said before she realized that she was once again bearing her soul to a man she hardly knew.  
  
"Trust me Dana" Randy said putting his arm around her and whispering to her confidentially. "I have seen Fox around many a woman in my day and I have never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you."  
  
"Then why doesn't he 'show' me?" Scully said pouting just a bit.  
  
"Don't you see he is? He wants you to know he doesn't want you for the sex." Randy said straightening up as he saw Mulder approach. "You have to trust me on this."  
  
"She has to trust you on what?" Mulder said handing Scully her martini and watching her knock half of it back in one gulp.  
  
"That she looks unbelievable tonight" Randy said smoothly. "Don't you agree Fox?"  
  
Mulder looked at Scully and anyone who was watching could see the look of appreciation on his face. Scully, however, was looking at the ground embarrassed. "She is the sexiest woman I have ever seen." Mulder said.  
  
"See" Randy said in Scully's ear before walking away. "The guys are gathering upstairs Fox" he said "they want you to come up and join them."  
  
Mulder told Randy he would be right along before turning to Scully who looked quite perplexed.  
  
"Eli is another philosopher type" he explained. "While he parties are open to anyone and everyone, he invites some of his closest friends upstairs for a more intimate gathering." Scully nodded as if she understood although she didn't. She followed Mulder up another flight of stairs into a large sitting room.  
  
The room was dimly lit and featured several large sofas forming a circle in the middle of the room. Sitting on the sofas were Eli, Randy, Charlie and a few other people to whom Scully barely remembered being introduced.  
  
Mulder seemed to know everyone and promptly shook hands with the ones he hadn't already seen that night and sat down on one of the smaller sofas patting the seat next to him in invitation for Scully to join him.  
  
Within minutes practically everyone seated there was engrossed in an in- depth conversation over the ethnic responsibilities of the government with concern to medical research.  
  
Normally Scully would have been quite interested in such conversation, but the wine and martinis had made her mind wander a bit. As she paid half attention to the conversation around her, she glanced around the room.  
  
There were other conversation areas set up and groups of people were huddled together discussing different topics. There were also large cushions scattered about and upon these sat several couple making out passionately.  
  
Scully raised her eyebrows at this and wondered if Mulder had participated in such activities when he had come to Eli's other parties.  
  
Listening to him converse with the others in their group, she could easily see how these parties would appeal to Mulder's intellect. It was the booze and the abundance of sex partners that worried her.  
  
Was that why Mulder had never mentioned coming to these affairs in the past?  
  
Eli's housekeeper, a matronly looking woman, walked around the room refreshing everyone's drinks and offering tasty looking tidbits to eat. Scully was enjoying one such tidbit when a burst of laughter from the group next to her caught her attention.  
  
"Excellent point Fox" Eli was saying "I will have to quote you on that."  
  
He then turned to his housekeeper "Mildred, would you be so kind as to bring out my special box?"  
  
Mildred nodded and returned and handed Eli an ornate wooden box. He opened it and offered its contents to his friends.  
  
They all accepted the smallish looking cigarette and immediately lit it. Within seconds Scully recognized the familiar smell of marijuana.  
  
When the box worked its way around to Mulder he took it with a smile and offered it to her.  
  
"Scully, do you care to indulge tonight?" he said with a bit of a wicked smile.  
  
"Mulder, I am a Federal Agent" she hissed at him.  
  
He smiled indulgently at her. "Not tonight you aren't." She continued to scowl at him. "Come on Scully, they say it expands the mind."  
  
"I wouldn't know" Scully responded rather primly.  
  
"You mean you have never smoked weed Scully?" Mulder who had been previously just teasing her was now truly intrigued.  
  
"No, I haven't" Scully said still glaring at him. "And I suppose you have?"  
  
"Oh, I haven't since I became an agent of the government" he said with mock seriousness "but I did when I was in college."  
  
Scully tried not to look shocked. "Don't worry Scully, I didn't inhale."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ End of chapter seven. Any thoughts on what happens now???? 


	8. In A Dark, Dark Room

Chapter Eight - In A Dark, Dark Room  
  
Scully glared at him again. "Very funny Mulder."  
  
Mulder laughed as he closed the box and handed it back to Mildred who was patiently waiting to pass it along to the other guests.  
  
"Seriously Mulder" Scully said still sounding rather annoyed. "If you want to, don't let me stop you."  
  
"Scully, I wasn't lying when I said I haven't smoked since I got my badge. I don't want to be a hypocrite."  
  
Scully relaxed a bit then. "Sorry, I guess I am a bit touchy on that subject. I got a lot of grief in high school and college because I chose to abstain."  
  
Mulder sat back on the sofa and looked at her with a touch of pity in his eyes. "That had to be rough" he said remembering the teasing he got himself when he was younger.  
  
"I really didn't fit in anywhere either until I hooked up with these guys in Oxford. We were all misfits, I guess but they turned out to be some of my best friends."  
  
Mulder stood up and stretched. "I am going to get a refill, can I interest you in anything?"  
  
"Another martini would be nice" Scully said standing herself.  
  
Mulder paused as if to ask her something but then just nodded and headed towards the bar. Almost immediately the already dim lights got noticeably dimmer.  
  
"What's going on?" Scully asked Randy who was standing close to her.  
  
"Oh honey, this is the best part of the evening. Make-out time." He said glancing sideways at Charlie. "It's always fun to see who becomes a couple and how far they go."  
  
Scully's eyes got rather wide at the prospect of being in the same room as mating couples.  
  
"Don't worry honey, by the time everyone gets to the good stuff its so dark in here you can barely see what you're doing." He gave a little giggle "You have to go by sense of touch."  
  
Randy pointed to a couple joined together a few feet from them. "See, they have the right idea."  
  
Scully smiled weakly and left Randy to find a relatively safe spot within the room. She thought she found one. It was a little alcove that held only an oversized chair.  
  
She paced in front of the chair her thoughts switching from images of Mulder in a passionate embrace with another woman during another party and picturing herself doing the same thing with him.  
  
The music had become low and sultry with a base rhythm that seemed to set the perfect beat for making love. The sounds of the music and the abundance of alcohol flowing through her system were beginning to get her quite aroused.  
  
Mulder tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention and she started nearly knocking the drinks out of his hands.  
  
He raised a questioning eyebrow at her and she shrugged. "Sorry, you startled me. Guess I was off in my own little world."  
  
Scully promptly gulped down a good portion of her martini.  
  
Mulder sensing that something was bothering Scully put a gentle arm around her and pulled her close enough to whisper in her ear.  
  
"Scully, if this is making you comfortable we can leave."  
  
She looked at him a bit shocked at his proposal. She never even thought about leaving. Mulder continued "From what I have heard, things can get a bit crazy now."  
  
"You mean you don't know?" Scully asked confused. "I thought you have been to Eli's parties before?"  
  
"I have" Mulder said gazing around the darkening room "but I usually stay only until we have settled all of the world's problems. When the pot comes out, that is my signal that it is time to go."  
  
"So you have never stayed for this?" Scully said gesturing to the room and it sounds of low music and soft moans.  
  
"No, I can't say that I have." He was looking at her with curiosity as if he was trying to figure out what she would do next.  
  
She shocked him. "I think we should stay a bit and see what happens" Scully said smiling up at him giving him the idea that she wasn't just talking about the other occupants of the room.  
  
"Okay" Mulder said "If you're sure."  
  
"Oh, I am very sure" Scully said taking another large gulp of martini. She thought even Mulder would have trouble ignoring her in this situation.  
  
Mulder gave a short look at the oversized chair and Scully nodded. He sat down and took her hands pulling her down on top on him.  
  
She felt warm and soft and smelled slightly of olives and vodka. Mulder wondered to himself and he gathered her in, if she tasted that way too.  
  
They sat there just holding each other for a moment or two with Scully's head tucked tidily under Mulder's chin. Mulder's hand then began a soft and gentle stroking of Scully's back all in time to the primitive beat of the music.  
  
The touch was soft but it sent shockwaves through Scully and she shivered slightly. The arousal that had been a mere afterthought moments before was now rising at a fevered pitch.  
  
She leaned back a bit to find Mulder looking down at her with an intensity that made her squirm in anticipation.  
  
He was going to kiss her. Finally.  
  
Mulder felt the slight shutters going through Scully's body at the feel of his touch and he felt all his energy head southward. She pulled back from him and he could see the desire in her eyes.  
  
She wanted him to kiss her.  
  
So he did.  
  
It began soft and gentle but as Scully opened herself to him Mulder lost all self control. He had been right, she did taste of vodka and olives and it was intoxicating.  
  
They stayed locked in the embrace until Mulder felt Scully remove one hand from where she had placed it around her neck and move it slowly towards his groin.  
  
As soon as it reached its destination, both his body and his mind snapped to attention.  
  
He pushed Scully away. "We can't do this" he said breathing heavily. "Not here, not now."  
  
Scully just smiled at him. "Sure we can, all we have to do is open up your fly and lift up my skirts.."  
  
"No" Mulder said a bit louder than he wanted to. He practically pushed her off of him as he stood up and walked out onto the balcony.  
  
Scully stormed out behind him and after closing the doors so they couldn't be heard turned to face him.  
  
"I don't understand you Mulder - at all!" she hissed at him with a look that made Mulder very happy that she had left her gun back at the hotel.  
  
"There are rules Scully" he said trying to take her by the shoulders. She shrugged him off and went to stand by the railing.  
  
It was a clear night and she could look down and see people trickling out of the building to go home.  
  
Mulder walked up behind her about to touch her again but thought better of it.  
  
He forced his voice to be calm. "There are rules Scully that gentlemen go by when it comes to women."  
  
"And what rules are those Mulder?" Scully said her voice like ice.  
  
"That you don't sleep with a lady who has had too much to drink." He said flatly knowing that Scully's reaction would not be pretty.  
  
It wasn't. "Who the hell do you think you are?" she said turning around to face him and poking him in his chest on every word to drive her point home. "I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions about having sex."  
  
"I don't want to argue with you about it now Scully" Mulder said calmly. "I think the morning when you are in a better frame of mind would be better."  
  
"Don't you mean sober Mulder?" she said poking him again. "Why don't you admit that you just made a mistake by bringing me here."  
  
"A mistake?" Mulder said wondering what she could possibly mean.  
  
"A big fat mistake. We had some good times in Minnesota and you thought that maybe we could do the same here. But you have come to the realization that it was Roger's magic brew that made me attractive to you." "What?" was all Mulder could manage to say.  
  
"I am just your partner and will always be just your partner so I think it is about time you admitted that yourself and to me." She said trying hard to not cry.  
  
Mulder took Scully by both shoulders and gave her a bit of a shake to get her attention. It worked and she looked up at him. This time looking totally defeated.  
  
"I didn't even turn you on when you are drunk" she mumbled.  
  
"Listen to me Scully very carefully. I am not drunk but you are. If it wasn't for that simple little fact, I would have easily forgotten about every other person in that room and let you go through with your little plan."  
  
His voice gentled a bit. "But you have had a lot to drink Scully and I don't want to jeopardize everything because vodka makes you horny. I don't want you regretting tomorrow what we did tonight."  
  
"It's no use Mulder" Scully said the multiple martinis beginning to catch up with her "You are just trying to spare my feelings."  
  
She pushed away from him and headed towards the door. "I think I am going to ask Randy to take me home. Do you think he will mind?"  
  
Scully didn't wait for an answer.  
  
Charlie found Mulder sipping a drink an hour later still on the balcony. He walked over to his friend and stood next to him waiting for him to speak.  
  
"Did Randy take her back to the hotel?" Mulder asked still staring off into the night.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Did he mind having to leave the party early?" Mulder said this time glancing sideways at Charlie.  
  
"Are you kidding? You know Randy loves being in the middle of everything. He smelled scandal and he jumped at the opportunity."  
  
Mulder chuckled. "What did she say?"  
  
"She muttered something about her being right and Randy being wrong and how she had thrown herself at you but that you had blatantly rejected her."  
  
"Well, that is a rather accurate description of what happened." Mulder said looking back out towards the City again.  
  
"May I ask why you avoided her advances - I thought you were crazy about her?" Charlie asked between sips of his beer.  
  
"I am crazy about her Charlie. But she was as drunk as a skunk and you know there are."  
  
"Rules" Charlie finished for him. "Got it."  
  
They both stood there in silence and drank their drinks. "Charlie are there rules in the gay community about such things as well?"  
  
"There are if you care about the person" he answered. "So what are you going to do now?"  
  
Mulder sighed. "Damned if I know. I guess I will try to talk to her about it in the morning"  
  
"I would wait until afternoon" Charlie said grinning "Eli's martinis are known to cause quite the hangover"  
  
+++++++++++++++++ end of chapter eight. comments? 


	9. If All Else Fails Go Shopping

Chapter Nine - If All Else Fails, Go Shopping  
  
Scully tried to open her eyes but the light in the room caused pain to shoot right through her head. She groaned and leaned back on the pillows wishing silently that someone would shoot her.  
  
The sound of moment in the room caused her to open one eye a crack. She assumed it was Mulder coming in to check up on her.  
  
She hoped so because there were large gaps in her memory of what happened the night before and she was counting on Mulder to fill her in.  
  
The man standing by her bedside holding life-giving coffee wasn't Mulder, but Randy.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she said grimacing as the sound of her own voice made her head hurt.  
  
"My, my you must have had quite a night last night if you don't even remember me taking you home." Randy said laughingly.  
  
"You took me home." Scully said totally confused. She sat bolted upright in bed making her head feel like it would split in two. "Why? Where's Mulder? Is he okay?"  
  
Scully grasped her head with both hands sure it was about to split apart.  
  
Randy clucked at her and eased her back down on the pillows after giving her several aspirin to take. "When we left last night, Fox was fine. You two just seemed to have had a bit of a fight."  
  
"We did? Over what?" Scully said thinking back best she could to the events of the night before.  
  
She remembered going to the party, drinking wine, dancing with Mulder, drinking martinis, listening to people chat, drinking more martinis and then. her cheeks reddened as she remembered how she had grabbed at Mulder.  
  
Randy laughed at her despite himself. "Guess you remember most of it, don't you?" He perched himself on her bed.  
  
"All you told me last night was that you had made a pass at Fox and even drunk he had turned you down flat."  
  
Scully paled at the memory. "Then you said that you were positive that he had made a huge mistake bringing you up here. You were sure he was going to break off your relationship before it even started and wanted to beat him to the punch."  
  
"Oh God" was all Scully could say. "What have I done?"  
  
"Nothing that can't be fixed darling" Randy said smiling at her. "Do you remember what Fox said to you during all of this?"  
  
"Not all of it. I do remember him babbling on about the rules of behavior when a woman is drunk."  
  
"So he was playing by the rules. That explains a lot."  
  
"Not to me" Scully said trying to bring herself up to a sitting position.  
  
Randy explained to her briefly that there was an unwritten code of conduct observed by all gentlemen - straight; bi or gay - and that code would not allow the taking advantage of a date that was too drunk or too high to know exactly what they were doing.  
  
"But I did know" she mumbled "I think"  
  
"Dana, are you 100% sure that your actions were not driven by the fact that you had drunk several glasses of wine followed by two martinis."  
  
"Actually it was three" Scully said "And no, I am not sure why I did what I did."  
  
Randy looked approvingly at her. "Of course I have a plan."  
  
"You do?" Scully said raising an eyebrow at him.  
  
"I do. You will drink this coffee and eat the muffin and the orange juice I ordered for you. You will then shower and get dressed. After that we will go shopping."  
  
"Shopping?" Scully said totally confused.  
  
"When all else fails, go shopping I always say." Randy said laughing. "We will go out and find you something slinky to wear to bed tonight."  
  
Scully snorted at this. "Like I have any need for something like that."  
  
Randy just smiled at her and urged her to drink up. Scully finished the coffee and headed into the shower with her glass of juice.  
  
She paused before closing the door and turned to Randy who was helping himself to a muffin. "Where did you sleep last night Randy?" "In Fox's room. He never came back."  
  
Randy must have seen the look of panic in her eyes. "Not to worry dear. He didn't fall into the clutches of one of the women eyeing him last night."  
  
Scully felt the panic deepen, she was so drunk the night before that she hadn't even noticed the women eyeing him. "I gave Charlie the job of babysitting him and nursing his sore ego. I imagine he will be back here by the time we are done with our little shopping spree."  
  
Three hours later  
  
Scully had to admit that the shopping had made her feel better. At least it had taken her mind off of the conversation she would have to have with Mulder.  
  
She had been way out of line the night before and although she knew that Mulder was a very generous man, she didn't know for sure that he would forgive her or give her another chance.  
  
Randy had been nothing but full of optimism telling her time and time again not to worry. He was sure that Mulder was nuts about her and would take her back in a second.  
  
He also was adamant that she find the perfect thing to wear when Mulder brought her to his bed. Scully thought she was wasting their time but had tried on outfit after outfit until they had found the perfect one.  
  
It was black and lacey and showed off her figure to perfection. The best part was, as Randy was quick to point out, that she could wear it under her regular clothes.  
  
She had parted with Randy in front of Saks promising him to call him in the morning to let him know what happened. She climbed into the cab wondering exactly what she would say.  
  
Mulder had returned to the hotel after having a late breakfast with Charlie. They had been up most of the night chatting about relationships and the Yankees.  
  
Mulder was thankful to have a friend who had such a level head about relationships.  
  
Charlie's advice had been simple. "If I have read Dana right" he had said over coffee and bagels that morning "then she will approach you to apologize. Listen to her and if she asks for another chance give it to her."  
  
Mulder had chewed thoughtfully while Charlie continued "If she doesn't ask you for another chance, then tell her you want to give it another go. She'll agree because she may be even crazier about you than you are about her."  
  
Mulder snorted at this but let him finish. "Then when all the technicalities are worked out, screw the living daylights out of her."  
  
Mulder almost spat out his bit of bagel at this comment. "Excuse me?"  
  
"I said to screw her silly. I think all this abstinence on both of your parts has made you a little weak in the head."  
  
Mulder had burst out laughing but had ended up agreeing with his friend.  
  
He had paced around his room for an hour or so after finding out that Scully had gone out - he assumed with Randy. When he couldn't take it any longer he had gone out for a good long run around Central Park.  
  
Mulder returned to his room covered with sweat but with a least some of his frustrations gone. He passed by Scully's room and thought he heard the sounds of moment inside.  
  
He made sure to close his door a little louder than necessary so Scully would know he had returned.  
  
Still feeling hot, Mulder went out onto the balcony to let the breeze cool him.  
  
He was standing there leaning against the railing when he heard her let herself into the room. The footsteps paused at the door and then headed towards the balcony.  
  
Mulder was about to turn around when Scully spoke. "Please don't turn around Mulder."  
  
He stopped and turned back towards the park fearing the worst. None of the scenarios he had worked out in his mind considered the possibility of Scully dumping him.  
  
"I think this will be easier if I don't have to look at you Mulder" she said softly coming to within inches of him. She could feel the heat rising off his body and smell the sweat.  
  
"It's just that your eyes have a tendency to distract me sometimes and I want to make sure I say everything I need to say to you."  
  
"Okay Scully I will stay put if you want me to." Mulder said trying hard to keep the emotion out of his voice.  
  
"Thanks" her voice was shaking and she wondered if Mulder could tell.  
  
He could and his heart went out to her. He wanted to take her in his arms and comfort her but he stayed put.  
  
"I have given last night a lot of thought Mulder and you were right, I did have a bit to drink last night."  
  
"A bit?" Mulder said sarcastically. "I don't think I would call four glasses of wine followed up by five martinis a bit."  
  
"Five, I thought it was only three" she said more to herself than him "Well, what I am trying to say - very badly - is that I appreciate you looking out for me last night and despite my best efforts keeping us from doing something stupid."  
  
Mulder stomach felt like he had just swallowed lead. She was about to dump him.  
  
Scully saw Mulder's shoulders slump and realized that she was giving him the wrong impression. She cleared her throat to try again.  
  
"I think I am giving you the wrong impression here Mulder" she said trying to make her voice sound a bit brighter "What would have been stupid is to sleep with you the first time being too drunk to remember how wonderful the experience was."  
  
Mulder seemed to relax a bit. "Go on Scully"  
  
"I have thought all day about you and me Mulder." She put a tentative hand on his back. He jumped a bit but felt very warm to her touch. "I thought about some advice my mother gave me when I was trying to decide what to do about Jack."  
  
Mulder tensed at the mention of Jack's name and Scully smiled. "She told me not to think too much about whether or not I could live with him because most people can figure out a way to do that no matter what the situation. She told me instead to think about whether or not I could live without him. For if I couldn't do that, I would have to stay with him."  
  
"I thought being able to live with or without you for a long time today Mulder. We both know that we could probably live together although at times it would not be very pretty."  
  
Mulder snorted at this comment but let her continue uninterrupted. "And then I thought about living without you. You drive me nuts sometimes Mulder, but I don't think I could go on without you in my life."  
  
At these words Mulder turned around and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Are you saying that you want to be with me Scully?" his look bore right through her as if to look into her soul itself.  
  
"Yes, Mulder that's what I am saying?" Scully said a bit hesitantly. "Is that okay?"  
  
"Is that okay?" Mulder said taking her face in his hands and soundly kissing her. "I really don't believe you sometimes Scully."  
  
Scully shrugged a little and looked up into his eyes now beaming with happiness.  
  
"I guess this means we can finally have sex?" he said after kissing her again more deeply.  
  
"I guess it does" Scully said smiling as she thought of her little black outfit and how right Randy had been about wearing it.  
  
Mulder kissed her again before realizing he was still wearing his sweating clothes.  
  
"I guess I had better shower first" he said reluctantly pulling himself away and heading towards the bathroom.  
  
"Mulder can I ask you to do a little favor for me?" Scully said grabbing his arm before he could leave.  
  
"Sure, Scully your wish is my command." He said bowing to her. "What is it?"  
  
"I want you to take me shopping" Scully said a bit nervously.  
  
"Shopping?" Mulder said a bit surprised. "I think you have been around Randy too much this weekend."  
  
He saw the look of disappointment on her face and sighed "Where do you want to go shopping Scully" he said resigned to the fact that he had to keep his word.  
  
"Tiffany's" she said looking even more nervous.  
  
"Tiffany's" Mulder said sounding more annoyed than he should. "And may I ask you what is at Tiffany's that you need to get today?"  
  
Scully looked down suddenly interested in the floor of the balcony. "A couple of rings."  
  
"Rings?" Mulder said surprised before his mind connected the dots for him. He walked over to Scully and lifted her chin up to face him. "Rings Scully? Are you thinking what I think your thinking."  
  
Scully nodded still looking incredibly nervous.  
  
Mulder searched her eyes for a moment "Are you sure this is what you want Scully" he asked dead serious.  
  
"I think so, yes." Scully said scared to meet his intense gaze "Is it what you want?"  
  
Mulder paused before answering. He took so long that Scully looked up at him sure that he was going to turn her feeble proposal down.  
  
Mulder was grinning from ear to ear. "I have two conditions I want met before agreeing to your proposal" he said as he lifted her into his arms.  
  
"And they are?" she said beginning to break into a grin of her own.  
  
"First that you don't complain my getting sweat on your clothes during my efforts to take them off."  
  
"Agreed" Scully said as he paused before laying her on the bed. "And the second."  
  
"That Charlie gets to be best man and Randy maid of honor."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++ end of story - so what did you think??? 


End file.
